


A dance to a magical moment.

by Serenity_Searcher



Series: The Trikru-Arkadia Legacy [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas dance, F/F, F/M, Gentlewoman Lexa, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke is dragged along to the annual Christmas Masquerade ball at the big house on the hill by her friends. Her and Lexa share a dance or two.





	A dance to a magical moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Clexa secret Santa gift to tumblr user Lexa-el-amin. I hope you enjoy it boo.

“Remind me again why I let you drag me to this stupid party?” Clarke asked as her mask fell down for the seventh time and they hadn’t even made it up the hill to the extravagant house that was at its peak. The long driveway was kept clear of snow while the rest of the grounds were coated in a light dusting of snow giving the whole place a fairy-tale magic feel. The clear night was cold and the full moon was bright and just added to the magical feeling in the air.

“Because you haven’t been here at Christmas for two years and missed every single party thrown by the Woods family. The Christmas masquerade ball is the biggest party of the year and you need to see it” Octavia said. Raven agreed, and the girls launched into describing the splendour that they had witnessed the previous two parties.

“Oh it’s great, they have these incredible statues that a polished and shine but the centrepiece is this crystal looking statue of a warrior woman. They have these awesome fake icicles that hang off the bannisters of the big staircase. The staircase is like the big feature of the main dancing room and they have some of the dancing pairs walk down it at different points of the night, like they are fucking royalty. It’s incredible.” Raven said, gesturing with her hands in her excitement and also to try and keep herself warm as they approached the door.

“I got to walk down the staircase with Lincoln last year, absolutely magical. I don’t know what it is but there is something about this party that just screams magic, or fairytale you know?” Octavia said, and the three girls reached the door to see a tall, pale bald man in a deep red suit standing at the door.

“Names,” he said as he looked at each of them.

“Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin” Octavia said, gesturing to each of them as she gave their names and the bald man looked down the list in his hands. Clearly satisfied with what he saw he stood aside and gestured for them to enter the house.

The entrance hallway had a high ceiling with an ornate crystal chandelier, the sounds of soft music could be heard from the large room at the end of the hallway. They passed large beautiful paintings which appeared to show two women in various situations, several of which involved battle. Closer inspection lead Clarke to determine that although they looked similar, they were actually several different pairs of women but always one blonde, one brunette.

“Do you know why they have so many paintings of a blonde and brunette pair in every painting?” Clarke asked as they walked past a fourth painting, this time it was not a battle scene but instead the brunette stood at a podium in front of a crowd of nameless people, with the blonde beside her.

“Just the Woods family legend, they take it very seriously apparently” Octavia said, seeming to brush it aside.

“Do you know what that is?” Clarke asked, suddenly very curious about it all.

“Not in much detail, you can look it up another time though, we didn’t get all dressed up in these dresses for nothing. Tonight, is time to party.” Raven said, checking her reflection in one of the mirrors at the end of the hallway before stepping out into the large dancefloor.

Clarke had to admit it, the dresses they had chosen were beautiful, even though Clarke hadn’t had any choice, she hadn’t even been in town when Octavia and Raven had gone shopping. Raven was rocking a single sleeved dress of deep red, with her black hair shining as it cascaded down her back. Octavia was in a stunning sleeveless dress of pale green while Clarke wore a deep blue dress that had small silver stars that sparkled in the light. They each wore a masquerade mask that stretched across their face from their eyebrows to their cheekbones and glittered with sequins that matched their dress.

As they entered the dance hall Clarke saw several heads turn in their direction, some even taking a second look and she felt a sudden surge of love for her friends for picking this dress and mask, she was eye catchingly beautiful.

A tall man in a dark grey suit, long hair slicked back and holding a glass of wine stood watching her with a strange looking smile on his face. Clarke decided that she didn’t need to go over that side of the room and instead headed towards the table that was handing out small plates of food and serving as a bar.

Clarke hadn’t been looking at the selection very long when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then start to slide down her back before it was removed, and an angry voice spoke.

“You will refrain from touching anyone else tonight if you have any interest in keeping your hand Collins” the angry voice was harsh and sharp, and Clarke turned around to quickly to see her saviour and gasped when she saw the full scene that had happened behind her.

Her saviour was a woman in a vivid green suit with a double-breasted jacket that had short tails at the end. Her brown hair was tied up in an elegant braid and the mask she wore was a black silk looking one that ran down her face in three strips. The whole look was incredibly attractive to Clarke and the voice was just HOT.

The entire attractive look was definitely improved upon when Clarke realised that this woman had the sleazy man she had noticed before in a very painful looking hold. He had one hand twisted almost completely around and that arm was turned behind his back and her knee was held just below it. The man was whimpering in pain pathetically.

“Collins, now do you see how a touch can be unwanted. I suggest you apologise and then leave” although her tone conveyed that it was definitely not a suggestion. The man finally managed to speak up.

“I’m sorry miss” he managed to say around his sounds of pain.

“Good, now get the hell out of here Finn. You’re not invited to the next one either.” The man; Finn just nodded and almost ran from the building. The entire room watched him run and when the front door of the house slammed shut returned to their previous conversations.

“Are you all right my lady?” Clarke’s saviour asked smiling at her and then running her eyes up and down Clarke’s body as though she was checking her out. Obviously, she liked what she saw because her eyes were slow to come back up and she had to wet her lips.

“I’m fine now, thank you. I don’t even know my hero’s name” Clarke said with a flutter of her eyes then realised how silly that was considering the mask made looking at her eyes a lot tougher so she decided to just try and give her a wide beaming smile and checked her out as she did so.

“Lexa, and I would love to know yours so I can ask you to dance properly” the hero, Lexa said.

“It’s Clarke, Clarke Griffin. “Clarke said smiling, she was really enjoying the attention and the sheer suave manner that Lexa was using and just how different it was to how Finn had _tried_ to get her attention.

“Well then, my dear lady Griffin would you do me the highest honour of a dance?” Lexa said, bowing as she extended her hand.

“It would be my pleasure Lexa” Clarke said taking the offered hand and allowing Lexa to lead her out onto the dancefloor. Lexa’s hands fit perfectly in Clarke’s, warm and safe and soon they were dancing, Lexa leading like a natural and keeping an easy pace for Clarke to follow.

The first dance was a simple slow one and once it was done Clarke just stayed holding Lexa. The next song started, and Lexa wasn’t seeming to want to stop dancing with Clarke.

“Show me your moves Lexa” Clarke said, voice soft and feeling the magic of this moment and loving every second of dancing with Lexa.

The two women danced through several songs together, each song they came closer and closer together. Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and was about to lean into Lexa and kiss her very kissable looking lips when an announcement came from the tall bald man that had been on the door.

“Can I have your attention please? It is time for the chosen partners dance.” The man said and Clarke looked at Lexa in confusion.

“The chosen partners, three people who are always here have chosen a dance partner and now they and their partners head upstairs and then they come down the staircase to share a special dance. Think of it like prom and the king and queen’s dance.” Lexa explained.

“Sounds great, why though?” Clarke asked.

“This party is a celebration of another year, and it’s a tradition that started in a slightly different format and continued for years. Come on, let’s get upstairs” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand and starting to lead her to an alternative staircase.

“How do you know we are some of the chosen dancers?”

“It’s always me, it’s less popular vote and more owner’s choice. This house is kind of owned by my family” Lexa admitted with a light blush to her cheeks. “I don’t like flaunting the wealth of my relatives, this is the one night a year where I actually use the family connection to be selfish; by taking a beautiful woman by the hand and dancing with her for hours.” Lexa’s smile seemed more than just friendly flirting now.

Clarke and Lexa reached a room just off to the side of the massive staircase where they were soon joined by Octavia, on the arm of a large muscular man with dark sin, shaved head, slight beard and an immaculate suit. His mask was a narrow strip of green and blue fabric. The other couple was a young blonde boy in a blue velvet suit and an young dark haired girl.

“Clarke?, Oh you wonderful lucky girl, you get to go down the staircase, the moment is magical, oh and Lincoln here has officially asked me to be his girlfriend and meet the family after the Christmas holidays are over, we’ve been fooling around for a while, this is incredible.” Octavia was almost bouncing in excitement.

“I’m excited as well, if its as magical as you say it is, dancing with Lexa after the staircase should be perfect.” Clarke said, giving Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I will do what I can to make this moment memorable for you my lacy” Lexa said, cheeks blazing red.

“You already have Lexa” Clarke said.

“Aden Woods and partner Madi Shadows” Titus announced to the assembled crowd below and the two youngest dancers descended the staircase to applause and took their places in the now vacant dancefloor.

“Lincoln Woods and partner Octavia Blake” Clarke watched as her friend and her new boyfriend descended the staircase beaming.

“Alexandria Woods and partner Clarke Griffin” Clarke’s smile got even bigger and she hadn’t even thought it was possible. Walking down the stairs to the soft applause and approval of the dozens of other attendees.

The three couples had their dance to a song, with a sharp cheekboned woman singing a song in an old language in a strong, beautiful voice.

“What’s the song?” Clarke asked as Lexa held her close as they danced.

“It’s part of the Woods family legacy, what some people call the Woods family legend. All the paintings in the entrance show events from the legend; our history.” Lexa said.

“I would love to hear the whole thing one day” Clarke said, then noticed Lexa’s eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes.

“Lexa, stop staring and kiss me already,” Clarke said, smiling and laughing as she watched Lexa’s face flare bright pink.

“Would that be appropriate?” Lexa asked, ever the gentlewoman.

“It would be offensive to not kiss me after such an incredible night” Clarke said getting slightly impatient with Lexa not making the night perfect.

Lexa only laughed and smiled as she brought her lips down top meet Clarke’s. The moment their lips touched Clarke felt like she was home, like she was flying, the kiss had made a perfect night into something truly divine.

**Author's Note:**

> So during the process of writing this I got an idea for a series that gives me a lot of freedom to write short little ficlets for Clexa and they are all connected. You should have noticed talk of the Woods family Legend and Legacy. That's the idea I want to play around with so stay tuned for me to occasionally add to this universe in between all my larger projects. Kudos make my day and comments make my week, love you all and until next time.


End file.
